Hidden Princess
by Stargazer Snowmoon
Summary: As fairy tail disbanded and Natsu leaving for one year,Lucy was so depress. But she continue her daily life, not knowing that danger might on her way. After a year fairy tail guild reestablished, receiving a request for the first time since their disbandment from one of the most rich client"FIND THE HEARTFILIA'S HEIRESS". What will the guild do especially Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

After the chaos of Tartaros, she was so depress. Losing an important friend, Aquarius,who have been there since her mother passed away was very painful to her even though Aquarius is irritated by her presence but she can feel that the mermaid woman really care for her. After that, the sudden disbandment of Fairy tail which she really cares for as her family. Everyone felt so sad, they even protested about it but Master Makarov sternly stand for his decision. After that, the members of the guild went in separate ways. Some of them went in group together while others went to join other guilds. As for her, she really don't know what to do. Before all of that happen, she received that little note from her best friend Natsu and Happy, stating that they will be gone for a journey, she become even more sad. "How they can leave me in this state?" Sure they also have experienced sudden lost but they were team mates, they should asked her first. She cried and cried. It's been 2 months since that all nightmares happen. She is still in Magnolia moping. She just thankful that her Landlord is being considerate to her after all they saved the town again. But deep inside she know that she need to move on not only for herself but also for her celestial friends. So she packed all her things leaving Magnolia hoping that when the right time comes, she can be go back to the place she considered as her home.

* * *

"Lucy can you write about the next magazine article about the next event in the palace?" Jason the photographer who hired Lucy as a reporter.

" Okay don't worry about that Senpai, I got that covered." Lucy replied happily while flipping the pages of the newspaper.

"Ehh, you still looking for information about your comrades? I really admire that Lucy.. Your so cool.."

"Yeah.. but still no information about Natsu and Happy." She mumbled sadly.

"Don't get down Lucy. You will lose your coolness." Jason tapped her shoulder." Don't be late tomorrow." He reminded.

" YES! i will my best." Lucy reply trying to be cheerful.

* * *

" And this is the last one." Lucy pinned the article for today. She collected all the data that she gather about her guild mates. All of them are in good place. Wendy joined Lamia Scale, the thunder god tribe joined Blue Pegasus, Cana, Erza, Gray and Juvia, the take over siblings and all of her former guildmates really have settled for their lives. She manages to send them letters from the past months , but there is a certain part of her wall that is completely blank. That is for Natsu and Happy. Their location is still frowned and started to feel sad again but she was interrupted by calling to have dinner with Miss Spetto whose one of their servant in mansion. She is currently living in Crocus. From time to time Spetto-san visits her.

"I'm coming Spetto-san." Lucy replied.

As she is about to step out in her room, she feel a presence. She could literally see smoke coming up in her. She covers her nose.

"Spetto-san? Spetto-san!" She shouted as she see the old woman lying unconscious, suspecting it's from the smoke she run to her room and grab her keys.

"Open gate of the Virgin.. Virgo" She shouted as she still cover her nose. Virgo appears and seemed not affected by the haze.

"Please do something." Lucy said as she herself slowly taking the smoke while she speak.

"Right away Princess." She dig a hole and dragged Lucy and Spetto in the hole but it was no use.

"Princess use the water barrier that Aquarius-san left you."

"No need to tell me that" Lucy said as she use the water barrier and covers Virgo and the old woman.

"LUCY-CHAN! COME OUT NOW! I CAN FEEL YOU ARE STILL HERE." a voice suddenly heard inside her still hold her breath as the water conceal their presence from the enemies.

"COME ON LUCY! YOU DON'T WANT ME TO MAKE THIS WHOLE CITY BE SURROUNDED WITH MIASMA, DO YAH? "

Lucy eyes widened as she hears that warning. The smokes really drained body energy, she can feel it and she can't allow that the town will suffer. It is a part of a mage to help and protect the people from evildoers.

"Princess it's a trap." Virgo said." They just wanted to get you out."

"I know Virgo but please do what i will say." Lucy said with a stern gazed." I need you to get spetto-san safe.I will fight them."

"Princess, be careful" Virgo said as she picked Spetto-san.

"I will." Lucy smiled to her.

And that was the last time they saw Lucy. She disappeared and leave no trace since that day. That happen a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you to those who like my story. I mean this is my version of Lucy disappearance. Well i have read many fanfiction about Lucy left the guild so i want to make mine. Please bear with me because i am a new writer. Please feel free to criticize and sorry for wrongs grammars as you know English is not my first language.

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL is not mine and it's character except for the additional names that i will be adding.

* * *

Lucy hide from the abandoned house her pursuers continue to search for her. She summoned Taurus a while ago but the persons who were after her seemed unaffected by his attacks. She also summoned Loke but to his attacks doesn't make the enemies fazed at she sent back the bull and Loke as she hide and tried to figured out what is going on. She ripped the bottom part of her shirt to bind her wounded arms that being hit by a magic gun. She really don't know what's happening. All of a sudden a laughed echoed through out the place.

"You really think that you can escape from us,Lucy-chan?" A thunder like voice said that makes Lucy cringed. "We've been waiting all of this time to get you. NOW COME AND DON'T BE SUCH A BAD GIRL." the voice cried out.

Lucy hold her breath as she saw a figure of a man wearing a cloak. She can't see his face for it is covered by the the man are two woman in her perception,for they wear a skirts and still their faces are covered with a black linen only half of their faces can be have high pitched voice rivalry to the man who have thunder like have no choice but to face them as she can feel that they are very near.

Right on the spot, approximately 10 meters from the Lucy jump out.

"Open gate of the Scorpion,Scorpio." She shouted as the man with red tail come out."Blow them away." She said with stern voice. The man wasted no time and fired the sand buster.

The 3 person tried to stay as were they are. As the attacks of Lucy is finished, she summoned Virgo and Capricorn to support enemies just laughed at her,they are unaffected by her celestial friends. Summoning 3 spirits at the same time is still quite draining for her.

"We got to defeat them at no cost." Lucy said to her friends.

"Defeat us? That's a no-no Lucy-chan." Said the man,still his face covered with the hood.

"Now tell me who the hell are you people and what do you want from me?"Lucy asked while she tried to be alert at the same in her side, in fighting stance as Virgo is getting ready while Scorpio in any minute when Lucy command for her gripping her whip.

The women laughed with their irritating voice. One bend down and swiped the blood of Lucy that is dripping from her Lucy surprise the woman licked her finger containing the laughed that makes Lucy shout. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Your are so cute Lucy -chan! It hurts that you didn't remember us." The voice said with horror like audio.

"I don't have time for your babbling, YOU MONSTER." Lucy gritted her teeth.

"Oh our little princess is mad. It doesn't suit you that kind of expressions." The woman in the left side talked. She have the strangest hairdo with many clips as she lift her face to Lucy, the blonde step back. Her face is half decaying, talk about being half of her face is skeleton. She continue to swiped the blood that is dripping down in the floor. She licked it again. With that Lucy and her spirits were surprise. The face of the woman gradually turned back into normal.

"Lucy-sama stay away from them." Capricorn said in defensive stance, stepping in front of Lucy." They are not just simple Mages. They are very dangerous." Capricorn whispering enough for Lucy to hear it.

"Oh, Seems like Capricorn remember us."The man said." How are you Capricorn?" The man smirked at Capricorn,removing his hood and same for the other woman.

"Yami!?"Capricorn shouted as he hid Lucy in his back.

"Yes, that is indeed me." The man he had finally stopped laughing and began to speak."You're just as loyal as you've always been!Serving the daughter of your former master? So lame." Yami snickered.

"Capricorn?" Lucy asked with fear in written in her face.

" Our princess , don't worry just offer you life to us before I get impatient." Yami said as she released black smoke in his hand. It a haze that make you feel drain whenever you inhale blasted sand to him so that the haze won't reach them.

"CAPRICORN, what's going on? Who are they and why did they know my mom?" Lucy asked in curiosity as she take cover.

" We don't have that time to explain further to you Lucy-sama. Just hold on before they get us. I need you to be safe." Capricorn said. Scorpio continue to attack them as the two lady fired them slime like rain which are acid that burned your skin when you get contacted. But Scorpio attacks are useless because it is being over powered by the three.

"This is bad we need to retreat.. They are really strong." Scorpio said as he run to them.

"I won't run. Close gate Scorpio." Lucy said as she swiped the key of Scorpio. Capricorn is not really happy for what she done. Virgo on the other hand, use her power to dig hole so that they will be protected. As on cue, Lucy send Virgo to the celestial world. "Lucy -sama what did you do?" Capricorn asked with displeased tone.

" Capricorn," Lucy said with no expression in her face. "Promise to tell me everything after we defeat them." Lucy change into Aquarius star dress. Capricorn stud in what she said. She summoned Loke to protect her.

"Lucy-sama, we are always with you." Capricorn said.

"Leave the leader to us Lucy." Loke said to her.

"No, I'll take Yami. You two take the girls."

"I won't allow it, Lucy-sama. He's too dangerous for you." Capricorn said.

"Please let me this time, Trust me as I am a Fairy tail Mage." Lucy said as she dashed out and. slashed her whipped towards the enemies.

* * *

 **~~ so this is the fight between Loke and the other woman~~**

 **AN: please bear with me because it's the first time that i will write fight scene. Thank you.**

Loke run after Lucy But he lost sight of her. He studied the environment first. He sense a such evil presence lurking in the shadows. He hopes that Capricorn is with Lucy to protect her. Even he know that Lucy is such a strong woman, he can't stand to see her hurt. Back to reality, He sense a pair of eyes watching over him. He already know that kind of magic is into darkness.

"Oh? I am really expecting Capricorn to be here but seeing such a beautiful man like you doesn't seem so bad."The woman with the weirdest hairstyle said. She removed her hood revealing her face. Loke suddenly stopped, admitting that she is quite a beauty but with a slightly decaying face.

"Who are you and what do you want from Lucy?" Loke asked with a deliberate tone. He clench his fist.

"Oh, rude of me. I am Sitara."she smirked at Loke. "Don't worry Leo or i should called you, Loke?" She said transforming her voice like Lucy. Loke step back as Sitara transform into Lucy. Sitara take that chance to attack Loke. She shoots Loke with black arrows. It is somehow similar to Lucy but the arrows are black and it can melt anything. Loke keep on dodging the attack of sitara. He is beyond confuse now. What these guys wanted from Lucy.

"REGULUS IMPACT."Loke counterattack defending himself. The black arrows faded as contacted with the light of Loke. Sitara transformed herself back into her original appearance as the light also reaches her. She sudden taken back but she instantly regained her confidence.

Loke on the other hand, zoned out for a minute. He felt these scenario way back too, but he can't remember when? Loke adjust his eyeglasses as he tried to think more so that he can defeat Sitara, and he will find Lucy. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Loke? Don't space out when we are fighting" Sitara shouted as she strikes Loke with her whip. Loke dodge it again He can't fight real in this time. It just it like it happen before. On thing is on his mind now! He really need to find Lucy this instant. As Sitara, fired her attack continuously, Black arrows fly towards Loke and jelly like acid swirl like wind to Loke.

"REGULUS BEAM." Loke gritted her teeth as he punched the ground sealing with his magic. Light take over the place.

"Eh?" we are even compatible. Light purifies the Dark. Like the ancient right?" Sitara smiled wickedly. "Well i can use my full power now right? Only for you." Sitara said sweetly as she licked her lips. Without any hesitation the arrows that she is about to shoot turned into a sword.

"Zenith of Regulus." Loke shouted fighting back.

"Shadow sword." The girl shouted to Loke. Th e light of Loke's Regulus swallowing the shadow. It purifies it. Loke is about to leashed another light when Sitara smiled and say something that make Loke shocked.

"Dance my Sword." Sitara said. Loke backed away and dodging the attack for he just recovered what Sitara said. the single sword extended itself so that it can capture Loke. He tried his best to not to be touched but it captured his left feet. And that make his ankle bleed.

"Shit! This is bad." Loke struggled to break free from the sword that turned into chains.

"Regulus Blast." He shouted. Thae chains broke and Sitara affected as the light go straight to her. Half of Sitara's right sleeve torn, her arm wounded.

"Ouch, you hurt me. I thought you love women. Guess, I had enough of you."Just like that Loke striked by the sword again and made his shoulder wounded too. "Fair enough!" Sitara laughed as she licked her sword that containing Loke's blood. Loke is shocked as he witness the face of Sitara slowly returning to normal. It's not decaying anymore.

"The blood of a light really delicious but quite bad for my body unless it is from a pure blood celestial mage with a heavenly sealing magic, the one like Lucy Heartfilia." She said smirking at him. Without hesitation, she raised her sword and aim to get Loke, but Leo vanished.

* * *

Capricorn keep Lucy at bay as they face Yami and Hitomi. Unfortunately, they got separated from Loke. Capricorn is in bad shape. He coughed blood as they continue inhaling the poison haze that Yami spread while ago. Capricorn keep throwing himself infront of her everytime Yami and Hitomi attack them.

" You have to let me fight Capricorn. Stop being over protective to me." Lucy cried as she can't get enough why Capricorn keep her away.

"HAHAHA.. You are quite rebellious as a Heartfilia. Layla-dono was quite opposite of you." Yami stated. "Guess, you live me with no choice." Yami cast spell that contained of black smoked that make Lucy and Capricorn dizzy.

* * *

Capricorn feel that his head his spinning. It is really rare for a celestial spirit to stay in the human worls but it seems that the unknown force let them stay for a while. He search for Lucy but he found the black haired girl. He panicked Lucy is not with him for sure she is with Yami.

"Where is Lucy-sama?" Capricorn shouted, but instead a serious gazed is the answer of the girl.

"Capricorn,one of the most loyal spirit of Layla-san, a magnificent too bad for her that she passed away to early not seeing how Lucy-sama grow,right?" Hitomi stated emotionless.

"Why are keep doing this Hitomi-san? I know that you are very kind and why are you following Yami? "

"After Zoldeo took over your body and break the taboo rule between a celestial mage and celestial spirit. He abandoned us. Leaving the three of us. Yami was depressed at that time so that why we leave the Heartfilia estate. You know how much pain for us also to leave Lucy for we know how much depressed she was when her mother died. When Mr. Jude order us to removed all the belongings of Layla-san, Yami discovered the history of lineage of Heartfilia and you know what is that, right Capricorn." Hitomi said gently but at the last part of the sentence make Capricorn bothered.

" Did you all read that book?" Capricorn yelled at her.

" What do you think? And we know why in the first place the Celestial keys being scattered on the first place?" Hitomi snickered." And the best of all, we just discovered that Lucy can summon the Celestial King, am i right?" She laughed darkly.

" You Monsters!" Capricorn said as he launched his attacks. It is unlucky for him that his attack can affect the body of Hitomi. He energy is slowly draining due to the haze that he inhale.

" Close the gate, Capricorn." he heard the voice of Lucy.

Lucy-sama." he cry as he is slowing fading. He can see that Lucy is worn out and full of bruised in her body.

* * *

Lucy called for Capricorn as she woke up. Her head is spinning like crazy due to the power that Yami created. She can feel that Yami is with her. She saw the man standing with the face decaying. She feel that she is about to puke as she saw his face.

" Lucy-chan you sure grow up like a talented wizard, just like your mother." Yami said as he approached Lucy. He touched Lucy face. Lucy kicked him but he blocked her attack. "Rebellious princess or i should said that Hidden Princess." he smiled deviously.

"What do you want from me?" Lucy said as she tried to broke free from Yami's grip. She can't summon any spirit by now cause she is extremely exhausted.

"Hhahaha. Just imagine that i can provide you whatever your heart desire if you just go with us."  
"And why would i do that." she spit right on the face of the man. The man chocked in anger. His eyes are on fire. Lucy sense such extreme dark magic power lurking in him. Lucy begged for air and her vision slowly fading.

"Can't you see you are alone now. Your fairy tail family is no more." Yami yelled." Oh, before i forgot your bestfriend Natsu and his cat leave you too, right." he laughed. "Leaving you without knowing that you too lost an important person during tartaros invasion." Yami laughed and gripped harder the neck of Lucy.

"YAAHHH."She raised her right hand with the strength that she can muster and hold the broken key of Aquarius and stab it in the right eye of Yami's decaying face. Golden glow started to immerse in Lucy's hand as soon as the key of Aquarius contacted by the body of Yami. Yami released Lucy and shout in pain. Lucy's whole body is like on fire but it is golden light seeping in her.

"So the ancient book is true. It is such a great moment. From this moment you just repeat the history." Yami shouted as his body slowly fading with the light."We are not done yet Lucy-sama." then with that Yami vanished. Lucy lay down due to the exhaustion. She can feel that her body is on fire as the golden light still in her both hand. She stand and looked for Capricorn, her arms are still bleeding it's really painful. She feel that tears streaming in her face. As soon as she found Capricorn, he is in bad condition too. She can't dare to look at him hurting.

"CLOSE GATE, CAPRICORN!" She said. She hears the cry of Capricorn as she send her to Celestial world. She fell down and can't feel her legs.,

"It's not surprise that you defeated Yami." Hitomi said expressionless. "That ancient story is true. And that golden light proved it. For now, i should go." Hitomi said as she approached the lying Lucy and touch her face with a gentle touch. " You are such a precious flower, too bad you are alone family that you care for leave you. I will end all you suffering now, shall we?" Hitomi said as tears fell in her eyes and touch Lucy in affectionate way. With that Hitomi stab Lucy right on her chest and the gold light vanished in the hand of Lucy.

"ahh!" Lucy cried as tears streaming in her eyes. The pain she felt not only because of the knife in her chest but also for the sadness.

Hitomi stand up as she watched the blood of Lucy seeping in the ground. "I won't allow your blood will be consumed by the mere dark mages. History won't be ever repeat again." With that the appearance of Hitomi change. Golden hair freely flowing in the wind, and deep brown eyes stared at the body of the celestial mage.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks guys to those who make my story as their favorite and follow it. Sorry if this took so long. Thanks a lot without further do let's go start it.

DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL.

* * *

Loke is spacing out. It's been two days since he brought Lucy in the Celestial world. After he escaped from Sitara , he looked for Lucy only to found out that she was covered in her own blood as a knife plunged in her chest. She was barely breathing. Lucky for her that she was found by Loke. Lucy was holding her keys tightly with her hand. A miracle happen when Aquarius come in the Human world at that time , Loke saw tears down the eyes of the mermaid. It is the first he saw the tears of the tough celestial spirit.

" Let's bring her to the Celestial world." That was the words that only came from Aquarius.

Now Lucy is been in their care for almost two whole days. The Celestial King is also present along with the celestial spirits of Lucy. Plue is sitting in the bed of Lucy while Aquarius checked Lucy from time to barely leaves Lucy. Lucy is stable now. Aside from the wound in her chest, cuts, and bruised, she is okay but it is not right for her to stay longer in the celestial world. Time in spirit world flow differently. The Celestial king called for a meeting. They all know that it is regarding with Lucy, so the golden keys gathered. Sadness filled in the air. The silver keys keep monitoring Lucy as the meeting occurring.

"So any objections?" Celestial king asked them as the other think about the proposal of the king who is really worried about the situation that happened. " I only want my old friend to be in safe place."

"But what about Fairy tail? Do you think if they know that Lucy is missing now, do you think they just only stand and do nothing?" Loke stands as he placed his hand on the table.

" So what about them, huh?" Aquarius said in silenced. " Fairy Tail is no more. Have you forgotten about that? No one is with Lucy right now. We are the only one." She said as her voice starting to crack. Aquarius is really emotional right now. Scorpio held her hand as it trembling.

" Aquarius-san is right, Leo. We can't depend on Fairy tail mages." Aries said wiping her tears. She knows how much Lucy love Fairy tail and them but they need to protect her right now.

" I agree to the King's plan." Virgo said as she stand.

"I think it's for the best. Leo-sama please consider it." Capricorn said.

" Me too." Taurus, Sagittarius, Cancer and Gemini chorus. Loke clenched his fists. He sigh loudly. " What about the people who cares about her?"

"Do you want to lost Lucy-san, Leo?" Aries said crying. She is literally sobbing now.

"Grow up, Leo-sama we need to do this in order to keep them away." Capricorn sternly said.

Loke tears flowing from his eyes. He can't afford to lost another master because of his decision. It pained him so much.

" Leo, i told you to protect my old friend with your life. Just hang on for sometime until we can stop them." The king said to lighten the emotion lingers with them.

"But what about Natsu? Do you think he will do nothing if he found out that Lucy is missing?" Loke asked. Capricorn walked forward to Loke and tapped his shoulder." Don't worry i promise to teach him some manners next time." The other spirits nodded.

" I promise i will give that man a tail slap right on his face." Aquarius said smiling.

"Natsu, huh?" Celestial King said smiling. " okay so it's settled then.

* * *

It's been a month since Natsu and Happy are back from their one year training. learning that Fairy Tail disbanded right after they left, it saddens them so most importantly, knowing that Lucy is being left out, it hurt so much for him. He knows that Lucy is so depress when Fairy Tail cause he knows that it is the family that Lucy love. Maybe he felt something to his celestial mage best friend. He hated so much when Lucy cry. They decided to go on the training to protect every one so that the loss that they experience during the Tartaros invasion. The guild has been rebuild , it is almost done.

"Oi Natsu, stop spacing out and start working if you want to wrap this as soon as possible." Gray shouted as he starts stripping his clothes. Juvia in the corner drooling in the sight.

" I know you Ice your pants if you don't want to drown in Juvia' s drool."

"you idiot, Fireass."

"Wanna have a piece of me, Ice princess?"

Natsu and Gray started fighting. Due to the rumble the whole guild look messed up. Joining the fight, the other member including Elfman, Cana, Macao,Wakaba, Jet,Droy and that really pissed Erza not only because things got wreck but they smashed her whole strawberry cake. Walking in the middle of the chaos, is the scarlet haired woman with two sword in her both steps in as she plunged the swords in the middle of the guild and moved to the front of Gray and Natsu. Grabbing their heads and clank them together.

" Clean and repair all the things that you two both wreck." She said calmly." OR ELSE BOTH OF YOUR HEAD WILL BE ROLLING IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS GUILD" she shouted the two shivered in fear as demonic aura radiates in Erza's body.

" Aye!" They chorus.

Their guildmates started laughing to them but silence when Erza turned to them. "All of you smashed my cake." She said glaring to them.

" Easy now Erza, i baked a strawberry cake just for you." Mira said smiling to them. Their savior just came to the right time. Fairy tail members sigh in relief.

* * *

-Next day-

As soon as they clean all they messed up, the Fairy tail members eat and rumble again. Some of them drinking just celebrating the day. Some may passed out due to the exhaustion. Natsu on the other hand, woke up and walk out in the guild. Gray and Gajeel who were laying in the guild sit up and saw the retreating figure of Natsu.

"Maybe he will go the apartment of Lucy." Gray said in no one. Gajeel nodded.

One time they followed Natsu where he will go and they found out that he just sit in the front of Lucy's apartment near the river. Although they know that Natsu noticed them but the pinkette say nothing.

" Well, Let him be." Erza stated as she walks toward them. "I know Lucy will come back here running when she will know that we reform the guild."

"Yeah that's right. I know Lucy-san will be back for she loved fairy tail so much." Wendy added. They just nodded to them, but they know that something happen to Lucy since they can't find her. They have been worried about Natsu, he seemed fine but they know that he blame himself. Maybe Lucy is upset because they left her alone. As they separated a year ago, she is the only one left with no one with her and that the least reason that they see in that case, they know Lucy will not buy that shallow matter. They sighed.

* * *

"Natsu, I'm back" Happy said as he opened the door in their house. He saw Natsu as he packed his bag and stuffing somethings in his bag.

"Your leaving on a mission?"

"Oi, welcome back Happy! How's the exceeds? Did you have fun visiting them?" Natsu waved to him.

"Where are going Natsu? I just came back here and now your leaving?" Happy set his things and walked over Natsu and hug him.

" What's wrong Happy?" Natsu stares at him confused.

Suddenly Happy wailed. Natsu panicked and checking Happy if everything's fine.

"If i don't comeback today. I bet you'll leave me." Happy sobbed loudly.

" What are you talking about. i'll never leave you,buddy."

"Then what is all about this?"

"AH. I decided to looked for Lucy again and i planned to picked you up in the exceed village along the way." Natsu explained and that Happy stopped crying. Natsu bow his head, his bangs covered his eyes. "We will find Lucy this time." Happy hug Natsu once again and nod.

* * *

"Mira! Mira!" Levy shouted as she came in the guild running with a bunch of newspapers in her hand.

" Ah. Levy, Mira is currently on the backyard picking ingredients for the menu today." Erza said to her gesturing her to come to them."Why are you in such hurry?" Cana sits while finishing her booze in hand.

" Erza,Cana and Wendy it's good that you are here." Newspaper sprawled in the table of them. They looked so confused.

" This is the paper that Lu-chan worked with when she was in Crocus. This page is her column." She said flipping the page that contains the write ups of Lucy. "As you can see when this column just disappeared in the next issue. See here!" Levy said as he point out. Gray and Juvia started to walked to them and Gajeel too. " The last work that she write just contained part one of her featured but as you can see in the next release of the newspaper Jason filled the column of Lucy and at the end of his work he stated that the part two of Lu-chan work will be released in next issue but that never happen up to now."

"So your saying that you are disappointed that Lucy never write the part two?" Gajeel asked confusedly. Due to irritation, Erza elbowed him. " Go on now Levy."

" I send my suggestion about this article asking where is the part two of the story and i just receive the response today." Levy said. " They said that this feature might not be continued since the writer has been missing." Levy said sniffling.

" What missing?" Natsu said as he heard all of Levy saying, they turned to him. " That's impossible Happy and I been in Crocus when we're back from our training we should have known that." Natsu shouted and slammed his fist in the table.

"Oi, Salamander calm down." Gajeel steps front as he hug Levy who is frightened to him.

" Natsu, calm down. Let just finished the explanation of Levy." Gray stated. mean while Erza is just trying to process things up.

"Sorry Levy." Natsu said eyes still hidden.

Levy sighed. " Natsu they said that Lu-chan is missing. I went to Crocus yesterday and went to their office they said Lucy has been missing for a year now. She just worked for them in four months, there are also responsibilities of Lucy that had been unfinished. They tried to look for her but no one know where she is. They even go to the house of her in Crocus only to find this and that make them think that she tried to looked for us." Levy handed the pictured of the map of each members in the guild locations. Natsu feel cold as he saw the picture. Happy cried when he saw the pictures digging in his bag a similar small map.

" Tried to looked for us?" Wendy asked as she is about to cry.

"What about the picture Let me see. " Cana looked at the picture.

"Yes but there are some people said that they saw Lucy has been running in the Crocus as if someone is after her." Levy wiped her tears "Not only that they found the keys of her in a certain box with barrier. No one dare to touch it as if it can burned them. it produces a gold light.

"Gold light?" Natsu find his voice clenching his fist.

"Gold Light similar to the one that we saw Gajeel back in Era." Levy stared at Gajeel.

"But this map." Happy said crying.

" What wrong with that map Happy?" Charles asked holding the map and give it to Lily who stared at it.

" It is similar to this.!" Happy exclaimed handed to them the other map. "That is the map that we used to find you guys. A old beggar woman give it to me as i share my fish to her, as you can see it is just half of the map and only a simple summary of everyone location."

Everyone gasped. Natsu stands and grabs his bags and walk out to the door.

" Natsu? where are going?" Erza shouted as she run to Natsu.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for Lucy." He said in serious tone. Happy fly to Natsu.

"Wait. We're coming too." Gray and Wendy said to them.

Suddenly Cana stopped them. Giving her emergency cards." Inform us when you find her."

"Natsu!" Levy shouted to the door causing Natsu to stop. Wiping her tears." Please bring Lu-chan here safe." Natsu don't say any word but instead he raised his hand with their famous hand sign.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think that it is safe for her to stay here even now that Fairy Tail have been reformed, Princess?" Arcadios asked Hisue as she watched Lucy happily talking to Plue in their garden.

" It is the only way that we can help her. If we bring her to Fairy Tail, we might face greater problems and risking her life and besides she is entrusted to us. I need to guide and take good care of her like her father did to me." Hisue thought back what happen a year ago.

 _Princess Hisue and her father , The King ordered their men to repair the few shops that has been destroyed by a dark mages that attacked that night. Hisue and Arcadios surveying the area as her father return to the Palace, found the glowing box in the certain place, there are celestial keys trapped in a box. As Arcadios tried to pick it up, it lights up and a great barrier appeared on it and it slightly burned him, As Princess Hisue came to Arcadios in aid, she immediately realized that those keys belonged to a famous celestial wizard. No other than Lucy Heartfilia._

* * *

"You really think that rushing to the Crocus without a plan really help us? It so time consuming, Natsu." Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf pulling him back to the Magic four vehicle.

" A..and aside of that Natsu-san. I...it is very convenient to ride this thing." Wendy said putting her hand in her mouth as if she is about to control her motion sickness.

"That sound really unconvincing Wendy." Charles rub the back of Wendy.

" Erza, I think we should give Natsu what he want, he is restless this past days." Happy stated munching fish.

" There nothing we can do about it. I got it Happy" Erza said unplugging the SE plug.

"Erza finally understand what i'm sayin.. ahggg" Natsu punched by Erza to shut him out. Gray and Wendy sweat dropped. Happy and Charles jaw dropped. " haha..it been a while." Gray akwardly scratch the back of his neck.

* * *

"Princess, Lucy-sama sneak out again. We can't find her anywhere." The a group of guards rushing in the family dinning table. They just waiting for Lucy to come down so that they can eat together. "WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE? GO AND FIND HER." Arcadios stands and point the door at the guards.

" Calm down, Arcadios!" The king smile. "You now Lucy always doing that even she was so young."

"Yeah, Father is right. When i was under care of Mr. Heartfilia, he always told about the childhood experience of Lucy. Let her be i know she's just in the garden." Hisue and the king started to eat.

"But Your Majesty, Princess it is very dangerous for her to..."

"I'm sorry. I'm late. I just pacified Plue, he don't stop bugging me if i don't get him candy."Lucy cut off Arcadios as she knows that he always being worry about her.

"Well good to hear that. How about we can walk outside after we eat." Hisue said to Lucy.

"Sure."The blonde stared blankly to the princess.

* * *

"I think Arcadios never wanted me in here. I can just go home you know. " Lucy said while she hugging plue.

"He's worried about you. I have been entrusted to take good care of you."

"I know that much but do you think it's so unfair? I'm like a prisoner here. I can't even go outside alone. One thing i know that i am in big trouble but i don't know . But please tell me why i am here? I don't really know you but why in heart i trust you?" Lucy said emotionally questioned. Hisue wiped her tears in her eyes hugging her.

"Please just hold for a moment. i need you to be safe. I want to keep that promise." Hisue trying to calm herself. _I need to protect you to mend what i have done during the last grand magic game. I don't want you to die again and see that for yourself,"_ she said in her thought.

Lucy wiped her tears."I'm sorry Princess. I'm so childish. The world doesn't only turn just for me. I know that something happen but please can you tell me in the least. Why i can't see my celestial spirits. Why Aquarius key is broken?" Touching the broken key that hang in her neck as a pendant."Why my other keys are not with me.?"

" I don't really know what the whole story but one thing i am sure of that your celestial spirits will always protect you."

"But princess,".

"You need to wait for the right time, Lucy-sama. I think it's time for you two to rest." Arcadios interfered them. " Well if you have excuse us." He said and guiding Hisue, "Good night Lucy." She watch them as they leave her.

 _If you can't answer me, then i find it for myself._

* * *

Team Natsu received a information from Team Shadow Gear plus Gajeel that a certain group of mages attack Yukino of Sabertooth but it failed because Sting arrived in the job destination of Yukino in time. Team Natsu heads toward that guild expect for Gray as Erza ordered him to stock up and buy what they need in their journey.

"Yo Natsu-san. It's been a while." Sting greeted as they arrived in the guild.

."Yeah. How are you Sting ?" Natsu greeted back, Happy, Charles and the other exceed greeted each other too.

" I'm fine." Sting sighed." You know certain bothers me now. Why Yukino was being attacked by the dark mages now." Natsu just stared. "They tried to hurt them and most of all they wounded her."

" Is she okay? I can heal her."Wendy worriedly offered to Sting.

" Don't worry it just a simple slash in her arm. We've taken care that, but thank you." Sting patted Wendy.

" So where's Yukino?" Natsu asked. "If that okay can i talk to her?" he clench his fist, turning his nails digs into his palm, blood running out. He can't stand if that happen to Lucy especially when he wasn't there.

"Oi, Natsu, you need to calm down seriously." Erza trying to calm herself too.

"No need to worry now. I'm fine now." Yukino said to them. " Natsu-sama, Erza-sama."

"good to her that." Natsu said. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm okay now. Sting-sama arrived in time, when they about to steal my keys and the dark mages have been subdue by Lady Minerva and Rogue." Yukino assures them. She sighed," Natsu-sama ,there's something all of you should know."

"What is it Yukino?" Sting walked closer to Yukino and help her to sit. The team natsu just silenced. " They have been looking for Lucy-sama too. When they were to steal my keys, Leo-sama of Zodiac keys appeared before us and protect me. Sting also saw Leo and Sagittarius fighting the mages but they didn't say any word when i asked about Lucy-sama, they just bowed and disappeared." She cried.

"And earlier this week, we received a certain job request from Heartfilias, they also looking for her for the past months and that job request is in S Class section." Sting said.

"What?" Natsu can't really wrapped all.

"Not only that."Sting added. " As we tried to contact the Heartfilia Estate regarding to this matter. We been informed that they have been attacked by group of Dark mages too. They also gone rampage looking for a certain book that they don't even know what kind of book. Apparently, i also send some of our guild members to guard Lucy-san mansion.

Natsu and happy stand and head towards the door.

"Natsu-san we need to gather more information." Wendy said running after them. Suddenly Charles kneel and fragments of events flash in her mind. "What's wrong charles?"

"Natsu, we need to get in the Royal palace as soon as possible." Charles firmly said.

Wendy go to her cat." What did you see?' Charles stared at Wendy and cry.

"What happen ?" Erza picking up the she-cat. Natsu and Happy go closer to them. "I saw Lucy in the place she died a year ago, crying."

* * *

AN: I will post the part 2 of this chapter today too.. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

She is out on the castle right now. The night breeze blowing her hair and the stars serve the light in the moonless sky. It is silent night. The men of the castle gone resting, some of them are in their designated area but that didn't stopped her from sneaking out. This time, she will not coming back until she have the answers that filled in her mind. It is all about her... or she thought.

Someone was felt coming up from behind her. She was about to turn but the it beat her.

"PUN!PUN!"

"Oh great it just you Plue. Stop scaring me. I thought that the guards found out." She approached her pet.

"PUN?" walking beside her.

Lucy sighed and tighten the grip in her bag. " Listen, I need you to stay here. okay?"

"PUN." Plue hug Lucy. She surely missed this guy.

"Don't worry. I will be back. Promise."

* * *

"ALL OF YOU ARE LAME!" Yami yelled out for the nth time.

"Shaddup will ya?! If you help us finding her, you will know how it is very difficult," Sitara screamed back. She is still injured after the encounter between Sabertooth earlier that week. She also tried to get good amount of blood from that celestial mage that they failed to capture.

"This is hopeless!" Yami plopped down in the seat, "It's been a year since with doing this. I can't still believe that we don't even find that brat."

"Yeah , that's right and can you believe it ,i heard a very explosive news in town." Sitara twirling her hairs. "Fairy Tail is being reformed. Isn't that a great news?" she beamed at Yami.

"How is that a good news, huh?" Yami yelled again. "We need to find out Lucy first so that all the preparation will be complete." He turned to Hitomi who is reading something and would often go out to collect books about Celestial Magic. "So how's your job in the Heartfilia State?" Hitomi just stare at him emotionless, closing the book for a second and stare at him then read the book again.

"Eww!Creepy." Sitara stared at her girl just ignore her. "Well, I'm sure that they are searching now for Lucy and it will be an easy job for us to kidnap her when they find her." She said proudly as she stated her plan.

"You got a point there." Yami smirked. "But first, we need to find that book again. Our puppets failed to get that book and there is a great security now in the Heartfilia's." trying to make his voice louder so that it can capture Hitomi's attention.

Hitomi slammed closed the book. "No need to remind me that. I need to get Spetto's trust first before I can get that book. She knows where that book is and only her can dispelled the magic cast by Miss Layla." Standing and sighed. " Let me remind you that the Celestial spirits of Miss Lucy are always on alert and can summoned themselves if we attack any celestial mages,"

"Well they are only two celestial wizard in the world right now, you know?" Sitara concluded.

"Hmmpph...Spetto is also a celestial wizard." Yami laughed.

"HAHAHA! Who the hell wantesd a blood from an old woman?" Sitara laughing along with Yami.

"Princess Hisue of Crocus too is a celestial mage." Hitomi stands and left them dumbfounded.

The two stare at each other with wide eyes. "W..well I know that too." Trying not to be intimidated by Hitomi.

Giving Yami a syringe. "Here just to share you a little blood of Yukino." Yami injected it in his left thigh and feels the magic energy surging to his body. " This is quite substitute but not good enough." Sitara said.

"Yami, Let's get the Princess of Crocus."

" Tssk... sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Are you sure that we need to go in Lucy's mansion first before we go to the Crocus?" Happy inquired Charle as the female cat trying to puzzle the images that she foresee. Natsu and the team wait for Charle plan. He didn't want to wait any longer to find Lucy if she is in the palace but Erza and Wendy said that they needed a concrete plan with the help of Charles.

"It really bothers me but why didn't the king and princess told me that Lucy is in the palace when i busted the Grand Magic Games." Natsu complained.

"Maybe they got a good reason by that." Gray stated.

 _"_ Golden lights surrounds Lucy. She is crying while holding black keys in the place where she died." Charle said to no one. Natsu clenched his fists as memory of Future Lucy flashes in his mind."Silk clothing, with a glowing book...HAH! it doesn't make sense." She lost her temper.

"Are you okay Charle?"Wendy aid her as the cat kneel.

"I think you need to take a rest first Charles." Erza patting the head of Charle.

"Aye, you look so tired."

"I need fresh air." Natsu heads at the door. Trying to sink all that he know in the future happenings.

"Natsu!" Charle suddenly calls him. Natsu stops but he don't turn " I see you too, hugging Lucy who is covered by blood at the front of Lucy's mother grave in their Estate." Charle said tears flowing in her cheeks. Wendy hugs her.


End file.
